50 sentences
by Elyndys
Summary: Written for the 1sentence community at LJ. 50 sentences about the relationship between Sanzo and Goku.


Pairing: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku

Rating: PG

Notes/warnings: Written for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. Some of them are sets; others are stand-alones.

#40: whisper

At first he thinks he's imagining it, so very faint in the back of his mind; but before long it's incessant, and Sanzo doesn't care if he's going crazy, he has to stop the voice.

#43: search

It took him a while, but now he's found the source, he wonders if maybe madness would have been the better choice.

#21: silence

But then, maybe the racket outside his head is a fair price to pay for peace inside it.

#33: world

Goku doesn't care that there are people out to get him from almost the moment he is free; doesn't care that it's raining and the road is muddy under his bare feet; he almost doesn't even care about the monks and the disapproving looks they give him, because now when he talks someone will hear him, and when he reaches out there's always something he can touch.

#1: ring

One night, when Goku is asleep, Sanzo gives in to youthful curiosity and reaches out to touch the gold thing on Goku's head – only to jerk back, disturbed, when a jolt of dangerous energy sparks through his fingertips.

#48: unknown

"But what" the hell "am I expected to do when it all goes" to shit "wrong", which it inevitably will do?

#41: wait

"You will know when the time comes, Genjo Sanzo."

#6: hurricane

That energy – Sanzo feels his skin prickling, knowing with the inevitability of any force of nature what must happen next.

#39: overwhelmed

That power – but it's as they told him: some instinct tells him what to do, and the same instinct tells him he's the only one who can do it – he's the only one who can control this creature of chaos, this equal-of-heaven.

#34: formal

The first time Goku goes to see the Sanbutsushin, he has to try as hard as he can to stop himself laughing out loud; he knows he's risking the fan, but he just finds it funny to hear Sanzo having to be so polite.

#50: breathe

There are open fields behind the temple, and after the first few times, Sanzo snaps that he's going to get a leash if Goku keeps running off like that; Goku just laughs, and darts away through the long grass, and Sanzo leaves it a few more days before threatening more vehemently.

#19: candle

When Sanzo is late back, Goku can't seem to fall asleep unless he has a candle lit in his room.

#23: fire

After the third time he's returned to find his bed in flames, Sanzo hauls the monkey with him to lecture.

#31: sacred

The monks are horrified by the disturbance, but Sanzo snaps that it's a challenge they should easily be able to overcome, if they're doing their jobs right.

#45: eclipse

"Sanzo, Sanzo, the sun's gone, make it come back, Sanzo!"

#16: cover

"Stop crying, idiot, I can't do anything about it," he mutters, but puts his hands over the monkey's eyes so he doesn't blind himself staring when the moon moves over.

#7: wings

Sanzo doesn't know how, or, for that matter, why, Goku did this; nor does he really want to find out, but he knows this much for definite: a year ago, he couldn't have seen any possible future in which he would find himself chasing half a dozen butterflies out of his office window.

#4: box

"Surely even _you_ couldn't have thought that opening a mysterious chest you found in a secret room in an _ancient Buddhist temple _ could ever be a good idea!"

#49: lock

Sanzo says "Do what you like" when the monks suggest confining the monkey to his room as punishment for the trouble he causes; it works, because Goku is always quiet and well-behaved for several days afterwards, but Sanzo soon comes to realise that the sleepless nights, kept awake by the whimpering from the room next to his, just aren't worth it.

#3: memory

"When I… when it comes off, I remember things… people… someone who's like you."

#28: forgotten

"But it's only for a second, and I don't know who he is, or why I know him - and what if it's important?"

#5: run

"Listen, Goku, too many people want to get away from their pasts – it's foolish to wish you could be one of them."

#20: talent

"Don't go looking for more trouble, because there's enough trouble around, and it always seems to find you anyway."

#35: fever

Goku dreams hot, bottomless dreams full of the taste of blood, and things he doesn't remember; half-awake, he realises that the worst thing is that in them, a part of him felt free.

#25: mask

"I hate it – I hate that the _real_ me is… _that_, and _I_ 'm not really me at all."

#37: lies

"…If this is the you that isn't real, I'd've thought you could've come up with something less troublesome; if you were going to put on an act, you would've picked a better one."

#36: laugh

Goku thinks for a moment, and even though he says "Yeah, I guess I must be me, 'cos it'd be too hard for me to change", Sanzo finds himself obscurely reassured by the genuine grin Goku is wearing again.

#18: dream

Sanzo doesn't often dream of his master anymore, but when he does, even though he knows it's not real, he still sometimes allows himself that split-second's worth of comfort, of extra time.

#42: talk

Sometimes, if Goku is very quiet and still and asks the right question in the right voice, Sanzo will tell him tiny snippets from the past; they're usually bitter, or at least cynical, like everything about Sanzo, but somehow they make Goku feel a little strange spark inside.

#2: hero

"Your master sounds like an amazing guy – I wish I could've met him."

#24: strength

And with sudden clarity, Sanzo knows that, if it had been Goku who had been there, he would have done the same as Koumyou without hesitation.

#22: journey

Privately, Goku thinks that in years to come, they'll all look back on the trip west and think of it with nostalgia, but he's not foolish enough to say as much out loud; he merely resolves to make sure that Sanzo's life is just as interesting once they get back to Chang'An.

#47: highway

"Ahh, it always seems quicker on the way home, doesn't it?" says Hakkai to no-one in particular, but he's right, especially with the mysteriously clear, smooth eastward road they've managed to find; nothing's changed, Sanzo insists, but Goku smiles, because everything seems so straightforward now, so easy, and that's the way Goku likes things.

#32: farewells

When they left Gojyo's house (with Hakkai busy opening all the windows to "get rid of that shut-up feeling"), Goku never even thought about it – just followed Sanzo back to the temple.

#46: gravity

Sanzo didn't say anything; and besides, where else was he meant to go?

#11: midnight

Sanzo wakes, cramped and cold, still sitting on the windowsill; the rain has stopped, and the moon is full and perfect, and he remembers, just for a second, an echo.

#13: view

Maybe it's just the monkey muttering across the room – he must've noticed Sanzo staring out the window, because he hung around Sanzo's room last night, was even a bit quieter than usual, and, irritatingly, has fallen asleep sprawled across Sanzo's bed.

#8: cold

He knows what the monkey's purpose was, and it pisses him off to just go along with what someone else thinks is best for him, but he's not about to freeze to death on that windowsill for the rest of the night, regardless of how beautiful the moon looks.

#30: body

He's tired and uncomfortable, and doesn't want to have to put up with Goku's half-awake whinging, so he slips under the covers as quietly as he can; he has to admit, the monkey is warm against his back, and he makes sure to put his cold feet on the warmest part of Goku he can reach.

#12: temptation

To Goku's credit, he waits till no-one is looking before licking his thumb and wiping the corner of Sanzo's mouth with it; he gets a severe whacking with the fan for it anyway, but teriyaki sauce is just too delicious to waste!

#10: drink

Sanzo is absolutely furious to find Gojyo has let Goku have as much beer as he wanted; he'd rather deal with Seiten Taisei than a drunk Goku, because at least Seiten Taisei doesn't throw his arms around him and want a piggyback ride home.

#14: music

Goku, on the other hand, has been known to sneak vodka into Sanzo's sake flask because, while Sanzo's drunken karaoke is kind of weird and a little scary, his tendency to also take off items of his clothing is… interesting.

#9: red

When Goku was younger, it was apples and tomatoes and some kinds of curry sauce; the new clothes Sanzo grudgingly admitted he needed; blood, but that's almost an afterthought to Goku, despite what the others think; sunset, and then dawn; mainly, now, it's the quiet glow of a cigarette in the half-light of evening on the temple veranda.

#15: silk

Goku wonders what supremely holy visitor this could be, with the golden ceremonial robes that catch the sunlight and dazzle him so he has to screw his eyes almost shut for a second; then Sanzo turns to face him, moving so he blocks the sun, but Goku's still just as dazzled.

#26: ice

Sometimes Sanzo has to look away from that bright, open smile, but he can still feel how it tries to melt him, just a little more each time.

#29: dance

Sometimes, when he knows Sanzo isn't asleep, Goku will slip into his bed, just to be close; and sometimes, just sometimes, he'll creep nearer and nearer, and reach for Sanzo, so carefully he almost can't feel it, just to touch; and sometimes, sometimes, he can't bear the complicatedness of it, and he leans even closer, and kisses Sanzo's face softly in the dark.

#27: fall

The times when Sanzo lets him are growing increasingly frequent.

#17: promise

"Sanzo – Sanzo – I remember now, I promised I'd… find you, but what if I forget again?"

#38: forever

"Idiot… you think I could ever be lucky enough that I could fail to hear your whining?"

#44: hope

It's not easy for Goku, being alone, but he waited five hundred years last time, without knowing what he was waiting for; now he does know what to expect, he wonders if he should really be as hopeful as he is, but even if he did want to try to get away from it, he suspects that's a part of the future he can't escape any more than he can the past.


End file.
